


Careful what you wish for

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [10]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Job, Bound sex, Dark Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Sex, Sharing, Smut, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Coming home after a long day, you realize Steve is waiting for you. He's in a mood. But why? What have you done?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Smut drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> This story is directly inspired by this 'imagine' on Tumblr  
> https://prudenceevenstar.tumblr.com/post/621619607547084800/imagine

I was exhausted when I came home that night. It was tax time and like every year, it was crazy. Tonight was the first night I was able to slip away early. I longed for a hot bath and bed but wondered if I should eat before when I entered the house.

I flicked on the lights, but nothing came up. With a frown, I tried again. Still nothing. I dropped my bag and keys by the door and tread carefully to find the flashlight. “Where the hell did Steve leave it last time? And where is he?” I wondered out loud.

That was when I heard a sound nearby. And I knew that sound. It was the leather chair in the living room. I wasn’t alone in the dark. I swallowed hard, my bottom lip trembling. “Steve, is that you?”

A light suddenly blinded me, and I squinted to try and see. I recognized Steve’s hair and beard, but his face was harsh. Well, half of it. The light gave off an odd shadow of his face. But I knew from his sitting position it was him.

I slowly walked over but stopped when I noticed his gaze. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“You tell me,” he replied with a growl. “Is there?”

Confused, I looked at him. He shifted in the chair, elbows on his knees. “You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?”

A long cold shiver ran down my spine as I swallowed hard. _How does he know?_ I smiled nervously, insincerely, to try and not spur him on. “What do you mean, honey?”

“I know you talked to Fury.”

I tried to keep an impassive face. “Only to tell him you’re doing fine, I swear.”

“You swear? Lies, _honey_ ,” he said, his eyes darker. “Apparently, I’m prone to dark moods, I have violent dreams.”

 _Shit. Shit. SHIT! He knows!_ My insides clenched in fear. “Steve, we’re worried about you. And you have to admit, you have been darker lately. You must know how important you are to all of us.”

“Hmm… My moods are not dark and you, you have to learn not to spy on me.” He growled but not like I was used to, mid-sex. It was low, feral. He didn’t move from his chair as his eyes suddenly took a different light.

 _Is he role-playing?_ Steve knew I liked to try new things and I had told him I liked it when he spanked me. I licked my lips to try and be seductive. “You wouldn’t hurt me, Steve, you know that.”

But his response came in a grin, one I’d never seen as if he wasn’t _my_ Steve.

“I wouldn’t. But he might.”

Right then and there, a metal hand clasped my arm, making me shudder. Bucky.

Steve chuckled. “Don’t worry, doll. I’ll tell him what to do…”

I was dragged to the bedroom by a feral Bucky, his hand gripping my forearm. I knew better than to try and escape. He was much too strong for me. Steve followed, removing his jacket. Bucky threw me on the king-size bed and nearly ripped off his bomber jacket. His eyes spoke volume as if to say ‘Don’t move an inch or else…’

Steve sat in the leather chair by the fireplace after turning it on. It was the only light in the room and almost made it romantic. It would have been if my heart weren’t racing that fast and beating out of my chest. 

“Undress her. Rip things off if she doesn’t cooperate. She likes that,” Steve commanded.

Damn him. He knew everything about me and was now directing Bucky. The soldier peeled me out of my clothes, staring into my eyes. I could see a twinkle in there but didn’t know what it was. Desire? Danger?

When I was down to my underwear, Bucky ripped my thong off and pulled on my bra cups to break it apart in the middle. I was left bare...and incredibly wet. I looked at Steve, about to beg for forgiveness but Bucky grabbed my jaw with his metal hand, forcing me to look at him. 

“You’re mine,” he whispered threateningly. 

His other hand ran down my arm to cup my breast. He toyed with the nipple, then turned me around, forcing my hands on the bedpost. He bound them together with a rope I hadn’t noticed at his belt. 

I couldn’t help but tremble where I stood, nervous and excited. I risked a glance at Steve, and he shook his head at me, tutting me. “You will learn. What happens here stays here, doll.”

The first lash came down hard on my ass, Bucky using his regular hand. With the pain it brought, I wondered how bad it would be with his metal arm. With each slap, I flinched but began crying out after a few more. He was going hard on me, harder than Steve. So, why did it still turn me on so much? My nipples were hard, and my clit was pulsing. With a gasp, I notice the bulge in Steve’s pants. He was enjoying this! That bastard! Two could play that game.

I gripped the post and lowered my upper body to offer myself to Bucky’s punishment, even more, spreading my legs a little wider. The pain was numbing, sending shockwaves of pleasure to my core. I moaned when Bucky rubbed my ass with his cool metal hand, sliding it between my nether lips. 

“She’s wet, soaking,” he said with a low growl. 

I glared at Steve and licked my lips, though refrained from saying anything. I was too curious and aroused to taunt him. I then remembered something. He’d told me one day how he used to peep on Bucky having sex with girls since he was never the one girls picked back in the day. That’s why he was hard watching me naked and punished by his best friend.

While I didn’t look him in the eye, Steve did notice me. He stood and removed his shoes and socks, then his t-shirt. He opened his pants and let out his stiff cock, stroking it slowly. “Do it, Buck,” he finally said as he sat down again.

 _What? Do what?_ He’d already spanked me and brought me on the verge of an orgasm. Painfully, but still. 

I heard clothes crumpling to the floor and dared a look back. Bucky was peeling out of his clothes, leaving him bare to me. He was sculpted, his cock massive. I clenched at the thought of having him inside me...then realized that’s what Steve meant by ‘do it’. ‘It’ was me. I shuddered in arousal and fear at the same time. He’d never shared me before. But if peeping and watching was his thing, being shared was my fantasy. And I knew he remembered because I’d specifically said I was curious about being shared with Bucky. I’d always been attracted to him, though Steve was my love. Bucky exuded sex-appeal and his broodiness aroused me. And now, seeing him naked, I wanted him to fuck me even more.

He manhandled me to the bed, pushing me face down, and lifted my ass higher, smacking it along the way.

“Be a good girl and take it,” I heard Steve say. 

He was still stroking himself, his breath coming out in shudders. I stretched out my bound arms forward and spread my legs for Bucky. He teased me with his tip, slapping his cock on my wet flesh and rubbing my clit repeatedly. I could feel myself getting wetter. I moaned, but I’d be damned if I begged. I didn’t have to. Bucky finally pushed himself in, filling me with his thick shaft. He was thicker than Steve, but Steve had a longer cock. I didn’t care. It felt so good as it rubbed my walls, I let out a long moan, my hands balling into fists. 

When I thought he’d take his time, Bucky set a hard, rough pace, his fingers digging in my hips. I let out of a pant with every thrust, pushing back against him. I wanted, needed to feel him deeper. He smacked my ass one more time, then I heard shuffling as I cried out. 

Bucky pulled from me and lifted me just enough for Steve to grab my hair. “Come here, little one. That lying mouth needs to be punished too.” He pushed me down to his crotch’s level and bullied his cock into my mouth. 

He knew I loved to suck him, but he didn’t let me control anything. He fucked my mouth while Bucky buried himself over and over inside me. I had no power over anything and loved every second of it. It wasn’t a punishment anymore but a lovely gift. 

I swallowed hard around Steve’s shaft, gently dragging my teeth on his soft skin, then licking the throbbing vein beneath his cock as I bobbed up and down forcefully. I was so close to coming and couldn’t ask permission unless Steve let me. And he didn’t.

When Bucky finally pulled out without coming, he shoved me back on the bed. “On your knees,” he barked.

I managed to even with my bound hands and Bucky slipped in behind me only to lay down. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back, a lube bottle in his hand. He poured some along my cleft and pressed a finger in my backside.

“AH! No!”

Steve gripped my jaw. “What’s that? Are you telling me no? You know the word if that’s what you truly want.”

The word did not make it past my lip as Bucky worked my hole gently. The feeling was so enticing, I didn’t want it to end. I looked at Steve and shook my head, instead moaning when Bucky added another finger. I loved anal play and so did Steve. But this time, I’d be stuffed both ways, I knew that.

After a third finger, Bucky lifted me and placed his still-hard shaft at my backside, pushing in slowly. I cried out but not for long, as Steve wrapped his hand at my throat, forcing me to look at him. 

“Take it,” he said in a low growl. “Show me what a good girl you are.”

And I did. I took it all and leaned back against Bucky while he fucked my ass, spreading my legs so Steve could see. I even used my hands to rub my clit, my juices flowing in pleasure. I moaned louder and louder as pleasure tore through me.

And that’s when I knew Steve had had enough and wanted a piece of the action. He finished removing his pants and climbed on the bed, gripping my thighs to keep them open. With his shaft in hand, he guided himself in and set an in/out pace with Bucky, leaving me filled at all times.

I shook my head, my eyes rolling back as an intense orgasm reared its head. Neither of them slowed down as my cries grew louder and louder, my body split wide by two amazing cocks and two amazing men. 

Steve batted my hands away and took over rubbing my clit. “You better come, doll. Otherwise, you won’t get to for the rest of the night.”

 _Rest of the night? Fuuuck!_ I told myself. He rubbed hard and both of them synced to fully fill me, tipping me over. I screamed as my orgasm threatened to make me pass out and shuddered against the men. I think even I squirted on them but couldn’t be sure as they didn’t even miss a beat, forcing another orgasm as Steve tapped on my clit. 

I collapsed against Bucky, boneless, sated. I hummed, my eyes closed, as the bed dipped when they pulled out and laid me on my side. I lost myself on another plane of existence for a while until Steve caressed my cheek.

“Wake up, doll. We’re not done.”

My eyes fluttered open. “I’m sorry I told Fury…” I whispered.

“I know you are. That doesn’t change the fact that you did and that we still have screaming orgasms to ‘punish’ out of you tonight. You wanted my darker side… You have it now, and Bucky’s. All night. Careful what you wish for, doll.”


End file.
